A Walk Around The Suburbs
by theleftyB
Summary: When the gang, save for Isabella, are not available, will Phineas take the bait?
1. The Request

**This is my first fanfiction. Pls. be considerate in reviewing my work. Thanks a lot!**

 **All characters, settings, places, ideas, etc. belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh, and their talented team.**

Phineas was sitting alone under the big oak tree that dominated his backyard. He had heard that the whole gang, save for Isabella, was not available

As he was thinking about the Big Idea he ought to do without the building prowess of his brother, Ferb, Isabella came in and did her routine.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin?", asked the 10 year old girl.

"Oh hey Isabella. Glad you came.", Phineas said, smiling.

"Why?"

"Well, Ferb's off to England and Scotland to do some visits, while Buford and Baljeet are attending the annual Bully and Nerd convention. I guess that leaves you and I here in the backyard."

 _This is it, Isabella! A rare chance to spend a day with Phineas!_ Isabella thought, not knowing that Phineas' next move would surprise her.

"Hey Isabella, may I ask you something?" the childhood prodigy asked.

"Sure.", Isabella grinned.

"I was wondering if . . . you'd like to go out with me for a walk around suburban Danville.", said he as he was scratching his ear.

"I'd love to!", said a happy Isabella.

"Sure. Um, lets get going, haha.", nervously said Phineas.

 **Pls. review. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed.**


	2. All It Took Was A Truck

**Hey guys! I just condensed my new chapter on "A Walk Around The Suburbs". I have just one hour before I need to sleep (I'm half a world away, FYI, for western viewers). So, enjoy my new chapter, while I get some sleep. On with the story . . .**

As (really close) friends, Isabella and Phineas just babbled on and on about random stuff, such as new accomplishment patches for Isabella, or new Big Ideas for Phineas. However, both didn't know that each was trying to tell the other about how they truly feel about the opposite. Because they couldn't muster enough courage, they weren't able to do it . . .

. . . until a street crossing . . .

"Isabella watch out!", Phineas yelled as he ran to his friend.

Isabella stood there, shocked. She couldn't process anything as she saw a truck was heading in her direction.

As she stood there, shocked and speechless, Phineas managed to push his neighbor out of the way. Luckily, Phineas had enough momentum to (narrowly) miss the truck.

As they finally came to their wits, Isabella was shocked to find herself nose-to-nose with her orange-shirted pal. Phineas was lying above her, trying to get up. He thought he was going to lose face, because of awkwardness.

Luckily, a pedestrian happened to pass by.

"Excuse me, aren't you two a little too young to be _stuck like that_?", said the innocent man.

"Yes, yes we are.", the kids replied in unison.

"Well, it's nice to see young people taking an interest in love.", the man replied happily.

As innocent as this comment may have been, the word _love_ caused an internal debate within the mental realm of Phineas.

 _Stand up Phineas, or Isabella will soil you forever!,_ A voice commanded in his head. _No, now's the perfect time to tell her! It's do or die!,_ another voice retaliated.

Isabella was having something similar in her own realm.

The mental debate was so intense, that it took five minutes for Phineas and Isabella to realize they were _still_ stuck.

As they picked themselves up, Isabella said, "Phineas' my hero!", and this was followed by a kiss . . . to the cheek (she wasn't ready for a full one). All the poor boy could do was blush.

Isabella simply giggled. This was met by a weak smile on Phineas' head.

"I-uh-think that-uh we must b-be going now, to our h-houses.", Phineas stuttered, pointing towards the sunset, still in a mental wreck. Isabella sighed. She had promised her mom, Vivian, that she would be back before dinner.

"I guess you're right, Phineas." Isabella sadly replied.

"But we can watch this beautiful sunset from my roof.", Phineas replied with optimism. "We can definitely do that!", squealed Isabella.

"Alright then! To my house!", Phineas playfully said, and both ran to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

(FAST FORWARD)

With the sun gone, it was time for Isabella to go home.

"We should do this more often, preferably without the help of a truck.", Phineas said. They had been leaning on each other for awhile now.

"Yes, yes we should.", Isabella giggled.

After one more embrace, they went to their separate ways. As Isabella was about to make a step out, Phineas ran to her. "Wait!"

"Yes, Phineas?"

"I'd like you to know that I'll be making a surprise for you tomorrow. Is it okay if you don't come in the morning?"

"Well, I happen to have a half-day Fireside Girls meeting tomorrow. Okay, I can do that!"

"Isabella, your the best!", Phineas said, the same words he uttered during the Summer Solstice.

As he pulled her into one more hug, she couldn't help but shed a tear,

Phineas wiped it away from her cheeks. "I promise, you'll love my surprise.", he said, smiling.

"I trust you, Phineas.", she said.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

What both did not notice is that their mothers were observing from their windows.

 **Just 5 minutes past midnight. I really gotta go. Bye guys! Please read and review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome, as always!**

 **I admit, this was kind of rushed. I apologize for that. Once again, franCois72701 signing out!**


	3. Author's Notice

Hey guys. franCois72701 here. I am so sorry to tell you this, but I don't have a magic clock to give me time to update this story. School has been demanding so much. To top that cake, someone placed a cherry which wrecked my internet box's I.P. address (I mean, who'd proudly top that cake?). Right now, I'm using a mobile wifi device, which, unfortunately, is unstable in providing internet (my typing may get deleted, since the next chapter is kind of long).

Again, sorry to disappoint you with the news. As soon as my internet's back online, I promise, I'll update my little work of art (did I just say that).

Lot's of sorries,  
franCois72701 


	4. A Holo-Gadget And A Kiss

**Hey there readers. Sorry because it took so long to update. The internet in my house broke down because of an I.P. address problem. Well, now all is well, let's write and finish this story well!**

 **Also, I'm not good at POVs so I'll just stick with third-person omnescient perspective.**

Phineas was not able to sleep well during the night. All the while he had been thinking, _'What should I give to Isabella? Sure I have have of the day for this project. But what? What!?'._ He was bothered by these thoughts because he **finally** realized his true feelings for his best friend, Isabella.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Excuse me, aren't you two a little too young to be stuck like that?"_

 _"Yes, yes we are."_

 _"Well, it's nice to see young people taking an interest in love."_

 _-End Flashback-_

 _'Sleep Phineas. You have the whole day for yourself tomorrow.',_ a voice in his head said.

"Goodnight world, goodnight Danville, goodnight Isabella. I promise.", Phineas said softly to himself, and gently fell asleep.

"Hey Phineas, what new adventures are you up to today, well, according to Candace?" Linda asked as she was cooking pancakes.

"MOM! It's all true!" Candace cried from the living room.

"Mom, I just realized my feelings for Isabella. We landed on top of each other when we played." Phineas scratched his ear.

"That's when it bumped me."

"Good for you, my son. Finally, after for like 5 years, you noticed her crush on you." Linda replied, with grin.

Phineas sighed.. _"I must have hurt Isabella a lot in the process. "_ Mom, I need to give Isabella something to make up for lost time."

"Aww yes, my dear, I'm sure you'll find something. But, above all, she would like to spend lots of time with you." Linda said.

Hugging his mom, Phineas said, "Thanks mom, you're the best!"

Isabella was walking home from her Fireside Girls meeting. As with Phineas, she was also pondering on the previous day's events.

As she turned to her house, she saw that her mailbox was open. She ran to it, and found a small box inside.

"What's this?"

Something told her to change to her regular clothes. She simply clicked on her belt, then, as if by magic, her Fireside uniform disappeared, giving way to her trademark outfit. She then opened the little box and found a cute pink watch. It was labeled "From Phineas with Love".

"He does love me!" she said dreamingly.

As she put it on, a hologram Phineas appeared from the watch. It began saying . . .

"Isabella, if you're watching this, I'm very sorry for being such an oblivious boy. I should have noticed you and your hints you drop almost every day. I do hope you forgive me. Please, Isabella forgive me."

She had a smile and tears of joy at this point.

"By the way, go to the backyard. I have something for you." hologram Flynn said before he disappeared.

The watch then turned back to a normal pink watch.

Isabella ran to the backyard of the Flynn-Fletchers. Opening the gate, she found Phineas with a rose. Phineas quickly approached her and said,

"Isabella, I'm real-" he was cut off by Isabella.

"No need to elaborate, Flynn. Your doppelganger did it for you." she said, looking at the watch.

"Well, then, I-uh-hope you wouldn't be mad at what I would do next." Phineas said, a smile forming on his face.

"Why?"

Phineas leaned slowly onto her, and kissed her in the most passionate way he ever did.

After for what seemed like an eternity on cloud 9, the couple broke off, desperate for air.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to do that." Isabella said dreamily.

"Of course I do." countered Phineas.

"Well, shall we do it one more time?" asked Isabella

"Yes, yes we should."

Phineas repeated the procedure, only this time it was deeper and more passionate. Then there was the kiss that sealed the day.

 _Carpe Diem - Phineas Flynn_

 **Once again, I am truly sorry for putting you readers on hold. Now, I declare this story done!. Goodnight Earth!**


End file.
